Traditional anti-virus and anti-malware solutions, besides being reactive in nature, are unable to cope with the exponential growth in malware attacks. Malware attacks are becoming more sophisticated and easily capable of subverting current solutions. Target attacks may be silent in nature and infect fewer machines, thus decreasing the odds that solution providers will see the particular attacks.
To meet the need for proactive protection, behavioral analysis solutions can monitor a system in real-time. However, these solutions can be complex and require some time to develop. They may require a constant monitoring of events taking place within a system's operating systems, applications, and drivers. The constant monitoring may require inserting various types of sensors into the operating system and application memory. The sensors, if not carefully designed, developed and tested may cause serious system stability and performance issues.